


i couldn't whisper when you needed it shouted

by woefulcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18: Despair, Coda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woefulcas/pseuds/woefulcas
Summary: dean hasn't spoken in days.--coda to 15.18: despair
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	i couldn't whisper when you needed it shouted

dean hasn’t spoken in days.

sam had hoped that after the dust had settled, after jack and michael had caged god in heaven, that he would say something - anything - to tell them if he was okay.

the silence has been deafening.

sam remembers when they had finally restrained god and how he looked directly at dean, a smug smile on his face, and asked him where castiel was. he remembers how dean’s jaw had clenched, and how the speed at which he drew his gun and shoved it in chuck’s - _god’s_ \- mouth, shocked sam silent himself until michael forced dean back so they could seal the cage.

dean hadn’t said a word when jack told them he’d be back in a few days, how he had to help michael bring order again to heaven. he merely looked at his glass, swirling the remnants of amber liquid around before quietly leaving the room for another bottle.

he never heard jack tell sam that they were going to the empty to retrieve angels and work on rebuilding heaven.

the silence started the moment sam and jack found dean, back against the wall, crying into his hands and a bloody handprint on his shoulder.

sam couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen dean look so distraught. he does remember the last words dean spoke before he helped him up off the floor, the shaky way in which the words tumbled out on repeat:

me too. _me too._

**Author's Note:**

> this is woefulcas (heidi) from tumblr! i finally got my act together and started posting some of my drabbles here. expect more to come in the coming days.


End file.
